


Love Is A Game

by Shayshay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), kinda buying people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/pseuds/Shayshay
Summary: So the world they live in has this selection thing, where it's considered a huge honor to even be nominated. And if you get selected you basically get reviewed by a panel of super rich and famous people and who ever on the panel likes that person and buzzes in first, 'wins' that person and they basically get married. Baekhyun is on the panel and Chanyeol is one of the nominees.Baekhyun: a famous idol who just got back to Korea from a world tour and goes to a bar with his friends who are also on this turn's panel where he sees Chanyeol sing one of his song and his interest gets piqued (27)Chanyeol: a regular college student (psychology major) who gets good grades and who's deeply in love with Baekhyun's music, and has a bit more of a crush on him than he should possibly have on someone he doesn't know. Enjoys frequenting a bar near his school with his friends after the semesters end and sings every time he goes, kind of famous there for singing and playing the guitar.(20)





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this prompt and I'd love if anyone could enjoy it as much as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 227

 “Baekhyun, hurry up I got some good seats! I heard this guy was really good, apparently he's a fan favorite.” Yixing yanked on Baekhyun’s arm as they entered the bar with the neon green sign saying ‘Blue Night Bar and Entertainment’ with ‘Open Mic Night’ in small red letters under that.

 

“Zhang Yixing, I swear to god. If this isn't as good as you say it is, I'll announce to our fans everything you told me on Drunk Saturday.” Yixing gasped and slapped Baekhyun’s arm in mock indignity.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, HOW DARE YOU?! Drunk Saturdays is a shared tradition; what happens at Drunk Saturday, STAYS at Drunk Saturday. If you even so much as _sleep talk_ about it, I will **end you**.” Yixing’s eyes narrowed to slits as he shot Baekhyun a death glare as that could kill off all the descendants.

 

“Children, children; relax. We're here to have a good time, please don't start the bloodbath till we get home.” Luhan places his hands on the small of both their backs and steered them to the ‘good seats’ Yixing picked out for them, close to the stage but not too close to be deafened by feedback from the speakers, effectively diffusing the situation.

 

“But ge, **he** started it!” Yixing yelled at the same time Baekhyun said “But Hyung, **he** started it!”

 

Luhan let out a chuckle before looking at them both with a scowl. “I don't care who started it, I'm **ending** it. Now, let's go.”

 

As the three men walked to their table, glancing around to make sure no-one recognized them--though no one would imagine three of the members of EXOtyc Fantasi, they best up-and-coming Progressive Rock band, would ever come to such a place--before sitting down. A middle aged man with a bald spot at the front of his head climbed on stage and took the mic.

 

“Alright folks, you've been asking so here he is, your favorite baby-faced karaoke star; Park Chanyeol!” He spun around in a grand gesture pointing his arm towards the black curtain that separated the stage from what was probably considered backstage.

 

The three men looked at each other with their hands covering their ears as the whole bar--which was a bit too full for a Thursday night--let out a deafening roar. Whistles, hoots and clapping went around the room for at least 5 minutes before a baby-faced, blue haired giant walked onto the stage in a baseball cap, knee length black shorts and a t-shirt that said ‘Shut up and rock’ with a guitar case slung across his back. Somewhere in the back a female voice screamed out ‘I love you’ and somewhere nearer to the front a male voice yelled out ‘Go out with me’ causing the bar to burst laughing and making Luhan, Yixing and Baekhyun snicker. Right then Chanyeol laughed, a genuine smile so blinding and beautiful it stopped Baekhyun’s heart for a few seconds.

 

‘Alright, maybe this won't be such a wasted trip after all.’ Baekhyun grinned slyly and elbowed Yixing lightly in the side. “We're up next on ‘Edible Bachelors’, right?”

 

Yixing glanced up at Baekhyun and smiled. “Yeah, why? Are you thinking of a candidate? Wait, _him_? I mean he's pretty cute, not my type though.”

 

“Shut up, Zhang Yixing. Though I have to admit, he's pretty cute, totally my type.” Baekhyun placed his hand under his chin pensively. “Maybe I should, do you have a candidate yet?”

 

Yixing scoffed leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front if his chest. “No, I haven't met any ‘acceptable’ candidates yet. What about you, Ge?”

 

Luhan scanned the faces in the bar trying to find someone who could make his heart speed up, but drew a blank. Baekhyun and Yixing glanced over at Luhan as he scoffed, also crossing his arms in front if his chest and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “Same here. Seriously though, the quality and availability of good men has **really** gone down. I need a man, but I can't find one I _want_.”

 

They started laughing, quickly covering their mouths as not to draw attention to themselves.

 

As the excitement died down, Chanyeol pulled the wooden stool on the stage closer and sat down. He removed his guitar from the case and slung it across his chest; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and Baekhyun noticed in high-definition how his curly eyebrows fluttered against his pale cheeks. He let out a deep breath and started to sing ‘Beautiful’, one of Baekhyun's favorite songs from their new album.

 

Baekhyun had to blink at least five times to rid himself of the sheer shock of how deep Chanyeol’s voice was. Baekhyun thought surprised, ‘HOW could someone so cute have such a deep voice? Does it make me a terrible person to want to know what his moans sound like? _Probably_ . I mean, you just met the guy and you **already** want to fuck him? There's _seriously_ something wrong with you, Byun Baekhyun.’

 

Yixing glanced over at Baekhyun from the side of his eyes and smirked. “You're thinking about fucking him aren't you?”

 

He snickered at Baekhyun's affrontedness, and ducked a punch aimed directly for his right cheek. “Don't look so surprised, we're best friends. I know your every expression and that was your ‘ _god I wanna put my dick in that_ ’ look.”

 

Baekhyun let out an exasperated sigh before just deciding to ignore his best friend. He peered back up at the stage, focusing on Chanyeol's lips forming the words and mouthing along.

 

“Baekhyun, Yixing, Luhan, sorry we're late. We had a bit of a traffic delay.” The three men turned their heads as the rest of their bandmates showed up; Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao and Do Kyungsoo.

 

They each greeted the newcomers with a smile and little waves as Baekhyun motioned them to the three other empty seats at the table. “Sup Minseok, better late than never.”

 

Once his bandmates were all seated he turned his head back to the stage. As the song ended he joined the crowd in clapping. Chanyeol stood from the stool and bowed when he brought his head up again, his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun felt lightning shoot up his spine and his mind run to things he wished they didn't. ‘such beautiful brown eyes, I want to look into them as I make him fa--FUCK! Yixing was right! _Wait_ , Yixing was _right_? God I wish he can't hear me think that!’

 

 As Chanyeol went to go off the stage the bar started yelling ‘encore’ so he did an about-face and burst into a smile taking the mic and addressing the crowd. “Do you guys _really_ wanna hear more of my voice?”

 

“YES!” The cheering got louder as the crowd answered Chanyeol's question in a unified cry. He looked behind himself, before looking back to the crowd and addressing them once more.

 

“You know what? Why don't I get a couple of my friends and we can sing one of our favorite songs for you?” Again the cheering got louder as Chanyeol took the mic with him and turned around and walked backstage, returning about 20 minutes later. Again the cheers rose up, if it was even possible the cheers they got even louder as he returned with 5 other men around his age. This time along with the cheers and clapping, cups and hands were being slammed on tables and feet were being stomped. “Why don't we **all** give you guys a nice little performance?”

 

“WOOOO! ULZZANG 6!” As the crowd yelled that, it was like the world around them fell away and all that could be seen was the 6 men walking towards the front of the stage in slow motion, the 6 band members couldn't keep their eyes off them.

 

In the small amount time he had been away Chanyeol did an entire outfit change, put on makeup and everything. When he walked back out his blue hair was coiffed, sticking out in all different directions. He wore a black shirt with a black dress jacket, a blue scarf with different patterns running down it, a pair of tight fitting leather pants that hugged his thighs and black boots identical to the other five.

 

The male to his left was a male almost the same as, if not a bit over, his height. This one wore a black undershirt with a black flannel jacket and matching black flannel pants and silver hair.

 

The male to the left of him was a bit shorter than Chanyeol and wore an, extremely impractical, fur jacket over what looked like a black t-shirt with some kind of symbol on it, black flannel pants and rainbow hair.

 

To the left of him was a red haired man dressed in a reptile patterned under shirt under an open flannel jacket with flannel pants and red hair; Yixing’s eyes were stuck on him a dog’s to a bone.

He was shorter than the rainbow haired male and the black haired male to his left.

 

This one wore a black dress shirt which was covered by a velvet jacket with equally velvet pants.

 

 Even though Kyungsoo just entered the bar he was practically drooling at the last man in line. He had blonde hair and a wild look in his eyes, he met a girl’s eyes and she practically swooned. He wore a pleather jacket with a black dress shirt, a black leather belt around his waist and a pleather belt around his middle with a silver necklace with a triangle and chains hanging down as a tie.

 

All in all, they looked **_fucking sexy_** and the six men in the ‘good seats’ couldn’t keep their eyes off them. They all smiled at the chanting and the room seemed to get a lot brighter, especially on the stage. Chanyeol took the mic from the stand where he left it and spoke up.

 

“As you know guys, I’m Chanyeol. Why don’t I let the rest of my friends here introduce themselves?” He smirked as the crowd screamed again and passed the mic to the left as one by one the other men introduced themselves.

 

“I’m Kris.” A deep voice said, Zitao felt a shiver of excitement run down his back at the sound of that voice that seemed to shake him to the core.

 

“I’m Sehun.” Sehun had a soft but kind of deep voice. ‘ _Wait. Do ALL these guys have deep voices? Ama cry.’_ Luhan finally uncrossed his elbows, sitting up straight in fascination. ‘ _Oh, hello there gorgeous. Haven’t seen you around before, maybe I should take you. I think I found my candidate.’_

 

“Hi I’m Suho.” The shortest smiled and did a short wave, Sehun yanked the mic from his hand and added his commentary.

 

“You can also call him Suhoe or Sumoney cause he got dat cash.” He sent the crowd a wink and you could hear the sound of ovaries exploding in the background while Suho took the mic back and hit Sehun upside the head. Yixing chuckled a bit before reverting his gaze back to the tiny male on stage.

 

‘ _Oh, this one’s_ **_all_ ** _mine_.’ Yixing licked his lips and scanned the shorter male from top to bottom and back again.

 

“Hey everybody, I’m Chen.” Chen made a cute heart with his hands and showed his eye smile and I’m pretty sure the first three rows lost their voices from screaming too much. Minseok in particular thought he’d lose his voice from how hard he was trying to hold it in.

 

“I’m Kai,” Kai walks forward and bends in front of the woman closest to the stage, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and raising it until their eyes met “, but you can call me Your Deepest Desire.”

 

The woman leaned into the touch and if you didn’t know any better you’d think she’d be impregnated by those smoldering brown orbs. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and folded his arms in front of his chest. ‘ _This one seems like he has some character. That confident, cheeky personality like he_ **_knows_ ** _the effect he has on people. Mmm, I am going to_ **_break you._ ** ’

 

After the introductions they all got back to their respective spots and the room quieted down, the screams being replaced by the sound of the six beautiful men singing Shangri-La by Vixx. Their voices caressed the lyrics and if you closed your eyes you could imagine them right next to your ear serenading you. After their song was over they song another two more; No Joke by Block B (sung by Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun) and Skydive by B.A.P which were just as beautiful as the first two. After they got off the stage, followed by boisterous cheers which lapsed into excited chatter after a while.

 

The men in the ‘good seats’ took that as their chance to leave, chattering animatedly on their way out.


	2. The Convening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the men of EXOtyc up to? What do they want with our six beautiful men?

Two days after their performance Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Sehun all received a,  _ peculiar  _ letter. They were happy don’t get them wrong, they were just confused. It said:

 

     Dear contestant, you have been invited to the newest round of Edible Bachelors. Please show up at Ramen Studios: Shrimp Section at 8am next Tuesday morning. This round our contestants are, drumroll please, The boys of  **EXOtyc** ! Dress to impress, forget all your stress and have tons of fun.

Dearly yours, your host, Peppy Firepots.

 

Needless to say they were all super excited even though they were also pretty confused not to mention shocked. Exciconsho? That sounds about right. After they all showed each other their letters and realized they all got the same one, their confusion just multiplied, but they decided to play it by ear.  _ What’s the worst that could happen? _

 

It was currently Sunday and they were all moved out of their dorms and back in their apartment; it wasn’t big but it was home. They decided to go out for a nice outing and buy some ‘dressy clothes.’ It was Yifan’s idea since he wanted them to “Look nice, we’re gonna be on TV.”

 

It wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be. Sure it was crowded but hey, it was the weekend. They got matching black suits and little pocket squares with their initials on them. Then spent the rest of the day watching Game of Thrones. Without realizing it had already passed into Monday, no-one even noticed until Junmyeon checked his watch.

 

“Oh shit! How is it already 8pm?!” He then plugged his phone out and looked at the screen. “ **And** it's Monday.”

 

“What the fuck? How?!” Jongin got up from his position lying half across Sehun’s stomach with Sehun’s head on Chanyeol's chest and Chanyeol’s legs on Junmyeon’s stomach; whose own legs was on Yifan’s lap and Yifan’s  head was on Jongdae’s shoulder. It was just a cluster fuck of limbs.

 

“I mean each episode is a fucking hour long and we just finished season 2 so... _ I think that would explain it,  _ don't you?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow sarcastically as he tapped Sehun to make him get up stretching his ungodly long limbs. 

 

“Shut up, giraffe.” Jongin went to slap Chanyeol’s thigh but the ‘giraffe’ sashayed out of the day walking into the kitchen and calling out to Junmyeon.

 

“Mom, I'm hungry.” Junmyeon just rolled his eyes and got up, following Chanyeol and turning on all the lights as he went. The four men in the living room groaned and covered their eyes. “That was mean, say you’re sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon lit the stove and got ready to make dinner, stopping Chanyeol with a hand on his shoulder as he went to go back to the living room. “Ah ah ah giraffe, you’re helping me.”

 

The reclining men in the living room laughed as Chanyeol frowned and threw the first thing he could grab, the TV remote, at them and hitting Sehun in the chest  _ hard.  _ As soon as he started cooking however he quickly forgot about his asshole roommates and launched wholeheartedly into helping Junmyeon and cooking, even humming a little. At least he forgot about them until Jongdae stuck his head in with a smirk.

 

“Looks like we have two moms now.” The carrot slice thrown at his head didn’t seem like a harsh enough punishment.

 

After filling their stomachs they all took showers and went to bed more excited than nervous.

 

They woke up at 6am tripping over each other at the sound of Yifan’s alarm clock and Sehun’s phone alarm going off. Another hour and they were off, it was a fairly uneventful drive. I guess waking up at 6 in the morning makes the roads pretty clear and trafficless. 

 

They showed their letters to the security guard at the gate after parking and were escorted to The Shrimp Section. Walking into the studio seemed like stepping into an alternate world. The people there were dressed so flamboyantly it seemed like they hopped out of anime, or The Capitol. As they were ushered into their dressing room they got to glimpse of the set. It looked like a regular talent show/game show. Six chairs in front of the stage, six chairs on the stage and a wall a the back with numbers on it.

 

Yifan gave the rest of his party a confused look, they looked as confused as he was, with an underlying thrill of excitement. 

 

“You boys look dashing, no wonder you were picked.” Someone squeezed Jongdae and Sehun’s asses and they squealed. “Don’t worry it’s just me.”

 

“And who is me?” Jongdae said in a squeaky high-pitched voice eliciting a chuckle from his attacker.

 

“Hi, I’m your host, and you’ll get to love me by the end of the night.” They all turned around to see a man, woman, androgynous nonbinary person? Either way they were standing behind them in the most bizarre outfit  **any** of them has ever seen. 

 

They wore a brightly colored wig, green lipstick with a dress that fell about knee length peacock colored dress with feathers lining the top and 8in pink stiletto platform heels. They looked simply  _ preposterous _ but oddly alluring, they had a certain charm that made it hard to hate them and their look. 

 

Anywho. Show starts in 10 minutes, be on stage in five.” They waved as they slipped out the room. Leaving a very confused group of six behind them.

 

“Okay, so that was weird.” Chanyeol was the first to break the silence and all his friends nodded along. What are we gonna do in the five minutes before we sit our asses on the seat of retribution and hoped to walk out with a new life. “What are we gonna do in the 4 minutes we have left?”

 

“Um, I came up with a new dance routine, wanna see?” Everyone seemed up to it and Chanyeol asked what type of beat he wanted after finding two hair sticks on the dresser drawer. “Something pop.”

 

It took Jongin a couple seconds to feel out the beat Chanyeol was beating before he started to move his body fluidly to the beat, perfect moves for the perfect specimen he’d say. Sehun started to move along to his own moves, Jongdae hummed along and spun in a circle. Yifan just tapped his foot while Junmyeon song words to a nonsensical song he just made up; though this isn’t  **half** as bad as when he’s drunk. Yifan shuddered at the memory.

 

“One minutes guys, let’s head over.” Junmyeon spoke up and everyone ceased all activity. Following after Junmyeon and piling out of the dressing room and into the hall. Jongdae slung his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder with a smirk.

 

“Yes mom, after you.” Junmyeon shook his shoulders and pushed Jongdae away with a frown.

 

“You guys should really respect me more for everything I do for you.” He said before murmuring “, Bunch of ingrates.”

 

“Hey hey hey, you’re the one who designated yourself as our caretaker the moment we first met.” Yifan and Jongdae laughed while Jongin and Sehun completely missed the conversation a they talked and Chanyeol tried not to trip as he stared at the stage instead of looking down. Surprised at the fact that there was actually an audience; at least they looked friendly.

 

“And they all took their seats with 30 seconds to spare.” They jumped at the sound of the host’s voice, it was a bit high-pitched which lent itself to the fact that they  _ might  _  be a female but then again they had an angular chin that made them seem male. I guess we’ll never know.

 

At least they thought so until Chanyeol opened his mouth letting his inhibitions slip away once again as his filter dissipated. “What’s your gender?”

 

Instead of being upset they just smiled. “I was wondering when you’d ask that. I am agender, my pronouns are they/them and the I’m the cutest little thing you’ve ever seen.”

 

The six men only chuckled nervously from their seat on the stage. 

“Now that you’re all settled it’s time to….START THE SHOW!” They clapped their hand together and the entire stage lit up with the spotlights on the ceiling while the film crew launched into action.

 

The producer looked at the host counting down. 3...2...1.

 

“Welcome to Edible Bachelors! The show that provides you with single men good enough to eat! I am your host, Peppy Firepots!” They did a flourish with their hand and the camera’s turned to the men on stage. “Now why don’t won’t we have our contestants introduce themselves. Name, age and profession boys.”

 

“Hey, I’m Chanyeol. I’m 20 years old, and I’m a psychology major in college.” He nodded to Junmyeon on his left and he continued with the introductions.

 

“I’m Junmyeon and I am a 22 year old nursing major.” Junmyeon waved to the camera and the audience.

 

“I’m 20, my name is Jongdae and I major in chemistry and physics.” He wink and mock shot the crowd.

 

“My name is Jongin, I’m 19, a music major with a minor in dancing and a concentration in technical theater.” He kissed his index finger and middle finger and blew a kiss towards the audience.

 

“I’m Sehun, I’m 18 and a political science major minoring in English studies.” He smirked and pinched Jongin in the side so he could stop flirting with the women in the first row.

 

“I’m Yifan, I’m 23, currently majoring in criminal justice.” He smiled at the crowd and tilted his head in a cute gesture.

 

The audience clapped as Yifan finished his intro and Peppy twirled back onto the stage with a dazzling smile. 

 

“Now everyone, time for our Edible Bachelors to reveal themselves. Come on out, boys!” They gestured to the back entrance and all eyes turned to the brilliantly decorated doorway.

 

Upbeat music played in the background as the audience clapped along. The six bachelors walked down in the middle of the aisle one by one, Luhan leading the line. They all sat in the chairs in front of their contestants and smiled, making the Ulzzang 6 do a doubletake.

 

“So let the festivities start.” Peppy jumped into the air with a clap of their hands; they really were quite the excitable one. “Introduce yourself boys--even though everyone here probably already knows who you are.”

 

“I’m Baekhyun, main vocal and leader.”.”

 

“I’m Luhan, I’m in charge of guitar.”

 

“I’m Minseok, also a guitarist.”

 

“Kyungsoo, lead vocalist.”

 

“I’m Zitao, I beat drums like I beat games.” Kyungsoo glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“And I’m Yixing, I play the keyboard and keep the group together.” They all turned around their nameplates at the end of their intros.

 

“Now that that’s done with, it’s finally time to start the games!” Peppy looked at the cue cards in their hands before giggling. “First is the “Getting To Know You” segment. In this segment the contestant will answer questions about themselves. First Question: what is your favorite color?”

 

Chanyeol: Black

 

Yifan: Green

 

Junmyeon: Purple and Gold

 

Jongin: Black, Red and Sky Blue

 

Jongdae: Blue

 

Sehun: White and Black

 

“Good going boys. Second Question: If you could go anywhere where would you go?”

 

They all looked at each other and said at the same time. “La Paz, Mexico!!”

 

“Alright then seems like you guys are on the same page. How close are you?” Peppy asked, curiosity getting the better of them.

 

“We went to elementary school together but didn’t actually become friends till our last year of middle school.” Yifan answered.

 

“We’ve been best friends ever since, went to the same high school and now the same college.” Jongin added.

 

“And we also live together!” Jongdae piped in. “On  _ and  _ off campus.”

 

“It’s the perfect harmony!” Sehun said and Junmyeon laughed at their antics.

 

“Yeah and I’m sick of them already.” Junmyeon said, shrugging off Jongdae’s arm around his shoulders once again.

 

“Aww, it’s nice to see such camaraderie within the contestants. Normally they aren’t this close. Maybe that’ll change by the end of the night.” They got a wicked gleam in their eye as they read the next question. “Third Question: What is a nickname your friends always call you?”

 

Chanyeol: Giraffe

 

Yifan: Dragon Lord

 

Junmyeon: Mom

 

Jongin: Dancing Machine

 

Jongdae: Dinosaur

 

Sehun: Big Baby

 

The audience laughed and Junmyeon frowned.  _ ’God dammit now everyone knows!’ _

 

“Those are some really interesting names you have there boys. Fourth Question: What’s one thing you hate about your friends?”

 

Chanyeol: They tell me to shut up a lot

 

Yifan: Sometimes they make fun of me for my action figure collection

 

Junmyeon: They call me mom...all the time

 

Jongin: I always have to take a shower last cause I’m the youngest

 

Jongdae: They  **also** tell me to shut up a lot

 

Sehun: I’m spoiled as a bitch and they complain about it

 

“Oh man, these are some deep complaints. You live together so the grudges run deep. Fifth Question: What’s the worst incident that’s ever happened between you?”

 

Chanyeol: Jongdae broke my laptop once because apparently I forgot his birthday.

 

Yifan: We fought and then I stormed out and got lost in the woods for at least 20 hours.

 

Junmyeon: Me and Jongdae found out we were dating the same person and then we didn’t talk                   for a month.

 

Jongin: We were going to a dinner and we were just playing but Sehun pushed me and I cracked my fibula.

 

Jongdae: I lost Yifan’s phone at the mall and he blew up and smashed my game boy against the wall.

 

Sehun: They were all mad one day and I thought that they wouldn’t be mad at me so I tried to prank them and they locked me out of the house for two whole days.

“My my, the things we find out. Alright this is last one. Sixth Question: Who do you think invited you?”

 

They all hesitated but after locking eyes with their Bachelors they knew just who it was.

 

Chanyeol: Baekhyun

 

Yifan: Zitao

 

Junmyeon: Yixing

 

Jongin: Kyungsoo

 

Jongdae: Minseok

 

Sehun: Luhan

 

“Wow! You got it right right away, that’s nice.” Peppy turned and looked at the Bachelors with a smirk. “After this short intermission, you’ll choose your contestant. Get it right, and you’ll walk away with your bride. Get it wrong and you walk away with nothing.”

 

There was more upbeat music and and the cameras turned off. The Bachelors and their contestants just stared at each other for a few minutes; feasting their eyes on their, hopefully, futures. Peppy shooed the contestants off stage after a while, ordering the Bachelors to put blindfolds on. Then telling them to arrange themselves however they liked behind the wall (as long as they weren’t in the position they were sitting in before.) Once again the producer counted down and at 1, Peppy ran back onto the stage.

 

“Welcome back viewers, it’s time for,” They pointed to the audience and they all yelled together. “ **Guess my bride!** ” 

 

The men behind the wall raised an eyebrow but shook it off.

 

“Will contestants one and two step up please?” Jongdae and Junmyeon walked up to the wall and stepped on the steps on the backside of them. “Now Bachelors I give you hints as to who these contestants are, make sure you guess right if they’re yours or not. It’s not as easy as it sounds but I believe in you.”

 

“Okay, we’re ready.” Luhan said and Peppy squealed in joy. ‘ _ Seriously this person is  _ **_too_ ** _ excited.’ _

 

 “So, here are your hints; buzz in when you get the answer. But  **only** if you’re sure it’s your contestant. So here are your hints, they are things that you’d be able to guess if you paid attention to their introductions and answers. Contestant one helped his friend when he sprained his ankle and knew more than the EMTs.”

 

Yixing slammed his hand onto the buzzer. “Junmyeon.”

 

“Good job, you got it right. You may remove your blindfold but don’t ruin the surprise.” Yixing took his blindfold off and smile at Junmyeon, said man just blushed before ducking behind the wall. “Now, contestant two wants to use their skills in the field of science to become an engineer.”

 

Minseok was the next to ring his bell, leaning forward to rest his head on his palm smugly. “Jongdae.”

 

“Correct.” Minseok took his blindfold off and looked Jongdae dead in the eye with a smirk. “Contestants three and four please?”

 

Yifan and Jongin stepped up. “Our third contestant is a pyromaniac who thinks he can fly, who also hates trees.” 

 

Peppy barely finished their sentence before Zitao’s bell rang. “Yifan.” He almost pulled his blindfold off before he finished saying Yifan’s name. Winking at him as he held eye contact.

 

“Contestant four and move his body to any beat and put together 11 plays.”

 

It felt like Kyungsoo rang his bell in slow motion and Jongin was starting to get jittery.  _ ‘What if he doesn’t press it?’  _

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo smirked and took off his blindfold.  _ ‘God it’s so fun fucking with him.’ _

 

“Good job boys. Last round, and then it’s over. You guys are good so I’m sure you’ll get it.” Peppy turned towards the wall. “Will contestants five and six step up?”

 

Sehun and Chanyeol shoved each other with reassuring smiles. “This time we’ll do them together. Contestant five always gets whatever he wants and is the president of the student counsel as well as the governor's nephew. Contestant six has problems not tripping over his legs and also recreated the Pavlov’s Dog experiment with cats.”

 

Baekhyun and Luhan rang their bells at the same time, growling at each other and yelling their contestant’s names at the same time before growing at each other again.

 

“Wow, wow! You got it right but I’m sensing a lot of hostility here. Did I imagine the friendship I saw between you earlier?”

 

“No, we’re just really competitive and hate tying in anything.” Luhan said as they took their blindfolds off and Baekhyun glared at him, calming down when he shifted his eyes back to Chanyeol.

 

“Well that’s it for our show. Check back next week for our update on their relationships.” Peppy announced the end of the show and the upbeat music played once more as the cameras panned out. “Let’s go boys.”

 

The six contestants followed Peppy into a larger dressing room than the one they were in before, leaving for a couple minutes to get the Bachelors and sat them on sofas opposite each other with a coffee table between them.

 

“Now boys, it’s time for us to sign some paperwork.” They were all handed a single piece of paperwork. “By signing this you pledge to not hurt each other, respect boundaries and have a happy life.”

 

They all read it over before signing it, relieved by the fact that yes, that  _ was  _ all it said. They signed it without hesitation and left the studio together. They all went to dinner and got to know each other and realized that they really were lucky to find each other. They were  _ perfect  _ together.


	3. My Life As Baekhyun's Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is life like for Baekhyun and Chanyeol after the game show?

It had been five months since the show and it was going pretty well. The check in was fairly mundane; they just asked what they were up to and how they were doing. Apparently the papers were all they needed to be legally eloped.  _ ‘This show must have some deep connections with the government to pull that off.’ _

 

Chanyeol was currently cooking dinner for him and Baekhyun when the door opened and Baekhyun sneaked in. Luckily Chanyeol was too busy humming and dancing around in front of the stove to notice. Baekhyun took a moment to appreciate the sight, Chanyeol looked amazing in Baekhyun’s overly large band shirt, a pair of boxers his barefeet moving along the floor to whatever beat he came up. 

 

_ ‘You know I really want to bend him over that counter and fuck him so hard he can’t stand.’  _ Baekhyun thought, before he caught himself,  _ ‘What’s wrong with you, Byun Baekhyun? He’s too cute for you to think this way!’  _

 

Baekhyun took his shoes off and snuck up behind Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around his waist and chuckling when he jumped. “Well hello to you too, Cutie.”

 

“Baekhyun! Welcome home.” Chanyeol turned and hugged Baekhyun and again Baekhyun thought about all the things he wanted to do to him, especially under his sheets...all night.  _ ‘Baekhyun you really need to stop before you do something you’ll regret.’ _

 

His feelings finally came to a headway a week later when they were relaxing in their living room when Chanyeol launched a sneak attack.

 

"I love you." Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's neck and played with the little tufts of hair at the base of his neck. Baekhyun stiffened in his grip as if trying to hold himself back from escaping.

 

"Don't say that." He muttered out between his clenched teeth, Chanyeol's face immediately dropped and Baekhyun felt a tugging at his heart that was suspiciously familiar to guilt.

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Because it'll make me want to do stuff to you." Baekhyun tightened his hands into fists and sucked in a deep breath. Chanyeol pulled himself up on the couch until he was kneeling beside Baekhyun. He brought his face closer to his husband's and regarded him quizzically.

 

 "What type of 'stuff'?" Chanyeol used air quotes to emphasize the world stuff, letting out a surprised yelp as Baekhyun wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. "What are you doing Baekhyun?!"

 

"Are you really so naive that you don't know what I mean by 'stuff'?" Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion, looking too cute and innocent for his age. "So you  **really** don't?"

 

Baekhyun turned his head away from him to mutter “,now I feel even worse than usual for tainting him. CURSE YOU FILTHY MIND!", before turning back to Chanyeol, rubbing circles in his lower back and speaking to him in a silky smooth, much too sweet, voice. "My dear Chanyeol, by 'stuff' I mean sexual stuff. How have you never heard of these things?" 

 

"Um...i-it's not that I haven't 'heard' of these things, I just didn't have time for them. I mean, Junmyeon gave us the sex talk once and then gave us a list of his favorite porn sites and the videos to search that give us, and I quote, "the best possible satisfaction without any of the hassle of finding a partner to sleep with."" Chanyeol looked at his hands with a blush on his face, trying to say the words as fast as he could. "Yeah...my friends are a bit strange. They're great people though!"

 

Baekhyun chuckled as Chanyeol waved his hands around trying to take back his statement. "I got you there. My friends are also pretty damn weird, sometimes I wonder how we even ended up in a band together."

 

“So Baekhyun, what type of sexual stuff were you thinking about?” Chanyeol once again reverted back to his innocent baby persona and  _ once again  _ was hit with a serious case of culture shock.  _ ‘Seriously, how can he do this every time?’ _

 

“Uh. Are you  **sure** you want to see, love” Baekhyun brushed Chanyeol’s bangs out of his eyes and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “If you want to know, I’ll show you.”

 

“I wanna know. Stuff Baekhyun knows and I don’t will be fun to learn.” Chanyeol tilted his head into Baekhyun’s palm.

 

“Well, you know,” Baekhyun looked down and kissed his teeth before locking eyes with Chanyeol and fixing him with a feral smirk “,You  **really** shouldn’t have said that.”

 

As fast as lightning Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down, attacking his neck and sucking marks into his milky skin. “Ah. Baekhyun!”

 

“You said you wanted to learn baby so,  _ take notes _ .” He pulled the black shirt over Chanyeol’s head and moved his mouth down his body, paying special attention to his nipples; sucking and biting until Chanyeol was a writhing mess of overstimulation. Finally moving to his boxers, (this guy seriously doesn’t wear pants) kissing along the waistband then pulling it down slowly with a victorious smirk. It only widened when Chanyeol’s cock sprung up, hard and already leaking precum. “Oh baby, I turn you on this much? I’m flattered.”

 

He stood up and threw Chanyeol over his shoulder and carrying him like that till they got to the kitchen and sitting him on the counter. “You know, I’ve always wanted to fuck you on this counter.  _ My dream is finally coming true. _ ”

 

“I guess so.” Chanyeol ducked his head and stole Baekhyun’s lips in a sweet innocent kiss.

 

“You’re so sweet, I love everything about you. Living my life without you and thinking I had everything I’d ever need was a mistake. You being in my life made me realize I was more lonely than I thought and now I can’t imagine life without you.” Baekhyun whispered his confessions against Chanyeol’s lips. “Now, I’m going to thrust my cock into you and make you scream so loud Kyungsoo hears us downstairs.”

 

Chanyeol let out an involuntary moan and attached his lips to Baekhyun’s once more a little rougher than before. Baekhyun reached into the cupboard and pulled out the bottle of olive oil he kept there for salad night. He popped the cap and poured some into his hand, pushing his fingers against Chanyeol’s entrance plunging his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth when he gasped.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I got you.” He pushed the first finger in and Chanyeol sighed, sucking on his tongue he moved his free hand to Chanyeol’s right nipple twisting it to lessen the uncomfortable feeling.

 

“No, my cock.  _ Please _ , Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s pleading eyes melted Baekhyun’s resolution. He knelt down and took Chanyeol into his mouth and added a second finger, sucking harder when Chanyeol winced at the intrusion. “Baekhyun, it feels good.”

 

 Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hair and pushed his head down. Baekhyun could take a hint but before Chanyeol could cum, he squeezed the base. Managing to get his head out of his lover’s grip.

 

“Don’t come, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun opened his pants and slicked himself with the olive oil. “I’m going to take you now Chanyeol. Thanks for the meal.”

 

He slowly sunk into Chanyeol’s pliant body, he was still tight even after he stretched him. “Baekhyun~”

 

“You feel so good around me Chanyeol. I wish I did this sooner.” He waited for Chanyeol to get used to his size before he thrusted into Chanyeol hard and fasted. He sped up when Chanyeol let out a long moan. “Feels good baby?”

 

“Yes. Baekhyun, it’s so go--” Baekhyun’s lips latched onto Chanyeol’s lips shutting him up. He gripped Chanyeol lips and fucked into his body harder, shocked when Chanyeol came. The tightening around him drew him over the edge and he emptied into Chanyeol tight cavern.

 

When they came down from their highs, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol’s sweaty hair behind his ear and asked with a smirk. “Did you learn something, baby?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled weakly and nodded drowsily before falling asleep.

 

“I guess I have to clean up huh?”


End file.
